


Happy Accidents

by Wendy_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Writes/pseuds/Wendy_Writes
Summary: You are an actor on Supernatural and you have recently been added to the convention circuit. You get a little lonely one night after the karaoke party ends so you decide to call on a cute guy you met in the lobby... Why wasn't he the one who showed up?





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first fic to ever post anywhere. Forgive me if it sucks. I've got some ideas for future additions to this story so stay tuned! If the formatting is screwed up or anything, let me know... I'm on mobile so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Yes this is a real person fic. But in this universe, Rob is divorced.
> 
> Warnings: cursing, rough sex (ish?), spanking (one time), slight daddy!kink

* * *

 

     It had been a long fuckin' day. This was your eighth convention as a Supernatural cast member and as great as the cast and the fans were, you were still ready for your day to be over. For some reason, in lieu of Rich being absent from Friday events at this convention, the big wigs at the convention company thought it'd be a good idea to stick you in a Friday panel with Rob. It wasn't that you didn't like Rob. He was a sweet guy but you had always gotten kind of an odd vibe from him and you couldn't pinpoint why.  
     This con weekend came in the peak of a fairly lengthy dry spell for you and you were lucky enough to meet a cute guy in the hotel bar who you could call on for a hookup. Which is what you were doing right now, 30 minutes after the karaoke party ended, as you pulled out your cellphone and tapped out a message.

**You** : hey. I know this is kind of out of the blue but are you still up? If you are I'd like to see you...  
**You** : all of you.

You regretted that last bit as soon as you had sent it.

**Cute lobby guy (CLG)** : yeah. hey.  
**CLG** : I'm still up and I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about your lips all day.

_Maybe not regretting it as much now_. You thought.

**You** : I'm in room 927. I'll see you soon.

**CLG** : seriously??

**You** : hell yeah

**CLG** : I'll be there in 5. 

* * *

     You hurried around your hotel room trying to tidy up and get yourself slightly freshened up before you heard four short raps on the door.  
     Smoothing your hair back one more time you stepped over and opened the door to see your cute lobby guy.

No... That's Rob.

     "Rob what are you doing here?" You ask, completely puzzled.  
     "Y-you just texted me..." he responded, equally as confused as you.  
     "No, Rob, I texted someone else..." you handed him your phone.  
     "Okay, yeah... it says 'cute lobby guy' but that is totally my phone number."  
     "Well fuck. This is awkward."  
     "Yeah no shit. I'm the one who knowingly said I'd been thinking about your lips all day... and I just said it again. So I'm just gonna go." Rob looked at you, barely meeting your eyes.  
     "Wait. If we did do this..." you began as Rob looked up expectantly. "Would it be a one time thing?"  
     "I-I like to think it'd depend on how it goes..." Rob smiled shyly.  
     "If it goes well maybe a no strings kinda thing?" You suggested, pulling the actor into your suite by the edges of his t-shirt.  
     "No strings." he held up his hands as if to show his innocence. "S-so we, uh... we're doing this? Are you okay with doing this?"  
     "I'm gonna go with a yes... now, you said you'd been thinking about my lips all day? What should we do about that?"  
     Rob's usually kind smile turned into a devilish smirk.  
     "I've got a few things in mind. But we can start with this." He whispered before crashing his lips to yours.  
     The two of you let your mouths work together for a moment before Rob's tongue ran along your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You complied, allowing the man to deepen the kiss as you two stumbled to the bed.  
     You laid down as Rob climbed on top of you, legs on either side and his hands roaming your body. He began to trail his lips down your neck, stopping to nip and suck at your collarbone only stopping when your shirt prevented him from going further.  
     "You're gonna have to lose the shirt." he spoke, letting his fingertips sneak under the hem of your tank top.  
     You raised up to let the man remove your shirt and gasped as his hands found your breasts still beneath your bra.  
     "God, you're sexy." He said as he undid the clasp at the front of your bra. "Fucking gorgeous."  
     You didn't know Rob very well but you knew enough not to expect this from him. He was always quiet and timid... but now?  
     He ground his hips to yours as he kissed you again and you let out a small moan as his hands toyed with your nipples and you realized just how hard his still-clothed member was.  
     "Rob wait." You panted.  
     "You okay?" He asked, concerned that he had done something wrong.  
     "You're wearing too many clothes. This is hardly fair." You leaned forward and helped him remove his shirt before running your hands over his chest and abdomen. You kissed him passionately as your hands made their way to his belt buckle, unclasping it before unbuttoning his jeans.  
     He groaned into your mouth as you unzipped his pants painfully slow.  
     "Don't be a fucking tease." He warned, breaking off the kiss as you pushed him back from the bed.  
     "Sorry, Robbie," you smiled up at him in fake innocence. "I just wanted to take this slow. Make it last." You slipped your hand beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs and wrapped it around his cock, pumping a couple of times before sitting the man back on the bed, dick now freed from the cloth.  
     "What are y- oh fuck." He cut off abruptly as you traced your tongue up the vein on the bottom of his shaft.  
     "I figured that since you're attracted to my mouth I should at least give you reason to be." You looked up at him, keeping eye contact as you took as much of him in your mouth as you could, leaving your hand to work his base.  
     His hand came up to knot in your hair and you could tell that he was struggling not to just let go and fuck your mouth.  
     You continued sucking until his pants of your name and "fuck" were punctuated by you pulling your mouth from him with a filthy pop.  
     "Wha- why'd you stop?" He groaned, laying back on the bed and rubbing his hands over his face.  
     You removed the rest of your clothing and climbed on top of him.  
     "Because as great as your dick tastes... I just want to be fucked."         You kissed him deeply again, surprised when Rob pushed up to flip the two of you over so that once again he was on top of you.  
     "I can do that." He smirked, trailing his fingertips down your body to toy with your folds.  
     "You're already so wet. We haven't even started." He punctuated each sentence with an open mouthed kiss to your neck.  
     You whimpered as his fingertips explored your body, rubbing your wetness up and circling around your clit. The way you moaned and arched your back off of the bed made Rob let out a low chuckle.  
     "Okay, okay... I'm sorry. We'll get on with it."  
     His fingertips left you but were soon replaced as you felt him run the head of his cock up and down through your slick folds.  
     You moaned again, still a bit in awe that the quiet man before you turned into this in the bedroom. "R-rob, please..."  
     "You're begging now?" He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. "I was about to fuck you into this mattress but now? I think I'd like to hear you beg some more." He said lowly as he continued to tease you with his cock. Occasionally dipping it into you, just enough to make you want more.  
     "P-please," you stammered as his cock entered you slightly, only to be taken away just as quickly.    "Rob I can't, I can't take this. I need you..." you whimpered  
     "You need me to what?"  
     "I need you to fuck me. Please. I need your cock inside me. I'm sorry I teased you earlier I... fuck!"  
     Your begging was cut off as Rob slammed into you, giving you a moment to adjust to his size.  
     "I'm glad you learned your lesson, princess." He spoke lowly as his hips began to set a rhythm.  
     You nodded your head frantically in response as the man thrusted into you, each time harder than the last.  
     You attempted to meet his thrusts but Rob brought a hand down and held your hips to the bed. "I'm gonna be in control here, got it?"  
     "Y-yes." You whimpered.  
     "Yes what?"  
     "Yes Rob" you cried out as he altered his rhythm a bit.  
     You yelped as you felt Rob's hand connect with your ass. "Wrong answer, sweetheart. Try again."  
     "S-sorry, yes, s-sir?"  
     "That works, though I prefer 'daddy'." He spoke, continually railing into you as he moved his hand from your hip to your clit.  
     "Oh fuck" you moaned as his thumb rubbed over your bundle of nerves while his cock hit your g-spot. You could feel the heat pooling in your belly as Rob took one of your nipples in between his teeth.  
     "I'm... fuck, I'm gonna..." you cried out.  
     "Good, baby girl. Come for daddy." His thrusts became more erratic and you knew he was close too. "Come around my cock."  
     Hearing Rob let out such filthy words pushed you over the edge. Rob's encouraging words and the sound of skin hitting skin accompanied your moans as he continued moving inside you, helping you ride out the orgasm ripping through you.  
     You calmed down as Rob continued thrusting, rhythm faltering and moans tumbling from his parted lips before he pulled out of you, coming in his hand and on your stomach.  
     Still breathing heavily, he kissed you again as you carded your fingers through his hair.  
     "Sorry about the mess." He spoke softly.  
     "It's okay." You smiled, "you looked sexy as hell when you did that."  
     "It was pretty sexy, wasn't it?" He laid down beside you.  
     "I had no idea that... Damn." You trailed off.  
     "Because I'm shy and 'sweet?'" He asked.  
     "Yeah."  
     "Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to be fucked. I can adapt." He smiled over at you again.  
     "You sure as fuck can."  
     Rob got up from the bed and went into the bathroom before coming out with a wet washcloth and tossing it to you.  
     "Thanks." You said, beginning to clean yourself up before pausing, taking the time to really look at the man in front of you as he gathered his clothes.  
     You hadn't really taken the time to appreciate his looks before, but he was incredibly handsome.  
     "Like what you see?" He asked when he caught your eyes on him.  
     "Actually, yeah. I do." You blushed.  
     He smiled at that before looking at the time on his phone.  
"It's 3 am... I'm gonna get going I guess."  
     "Oh. Um... yeah."  
     "Tomorrow, well, today... is kind of a big day. And it's your first Saturday at one of these. Saturday's are pretty special."  
     "I'm excited about it." You said honestly.  
     "But Rich will be here so if he sees me leaving here we'll both be screwed..." he said, looking a bit wistful.  
     "You're right." You stood up, feeling a little self conscious as you were still stark naked.  
     "I'll see you tomorrow." He spoke, reaching for the door handle but not breaking eye contact with you.  
     "S-Sure. Yeah." You replied, wondering if kissing him one more time would screw things up or not.  
     You didn't wonder long though because before you could even register what was happening Rob had closed the distance between the two of you and placed his lips on yours in a searing kiss.  
     "Sorry. I couldn't just not do that." He smiled, breaking the kiss.  
     "No, yeah... I get it. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
     "See you tomorrow." He answered with a smile as you turned away and headed into the bathroom.  
     After Rob left you took a quick shower and then found a t-shirt to sleep in. As you settled underneath the covers, you took your phone to see a string of texts from your good friend and costar Osric Chau.

**Osric** : HAHAHA I PRANKED YOU SO HARD AND I CANT KEEP IT TO MYSELF IM SORRY  
**Osric** : You know how you always find a "cute lobby guy" just in case?  
**Osric** : I changed the number for the one you met this time.  
**Osric** : I put Rob's number in lmaoooo  
**Osric** : because I know he gets on your nerves. I was gonna tell you tomorrow before you'd get a chance to call him up for a booty call if you decided to. I just couldn't keep it in any longer.  
**Osric** : don't hate me.  
**Osric** : niiiight

     "Little shit." You said aloud... Right before you erased "Cute Lobby Guy" and typed in "Rob."

 


End file.
